1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component series which stores a plurality of electronic components.
2. Related Background Art
Electronic component series are known for storing a plurality of electronic components. These electronic component series are comprising a carrier tape which has a plurality of storage recesses cyclically arranged along the longitudinal direction, various electronic components which are stored in the plurality of storage recesses, a cover tape established to cover the plurality of storage recesses of the carrier tape, and a pair of adhesive regions which adhere to the carrier tape and the cover tape.
A commonly known conventional electronic component series is presented in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2001-163305. The electronic component series shown in this reference has a pair of rail-like adhesive regions which extend so as to enclose the plurality of storage recesses between the carrier tape and the cover tape.